The present invention is in the field of garments. More specifically, the invention is directed to a combination toy and garment, wherein a child's garment may be folded in a manner which transforms the garment into a stuffed toy.
One of the annoying aspects of caring for children is the fact that the adult is generally forced to carry the child's coat, sweatshirt, etc., when the child is not wearing them. The parent is forced to carry the clothing because no method has been found for persuading children to carry their own clothes.